In general, a stroller as a means by which infants can be boarded an apparatus that makes it possible for a parent or guardian to move the infants in a simple manner.
Such a conventional stroller has a problem in that it takes a great deal of effort to move the stroller in a situation in which long-distance movement or a lot of load due to the fact that the parent or a manager can not easily provide a configuration for moving the stroller more easily.
A foldable electric baby carriage disclosed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2016-0003437 has a problem in that the foldable electric baby carriage cannot provide a configuration that facilitates keeping by simply folding a first boarding body including a power source which is electrically driven when the foldable electric baby carriage is not used.
A baby stroller attached electric moving device capable of controlling the speed without using hands disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0474422 has a problem in that the baby stroller cannot provide a configuration to simply keep a driving apparatus in a folding manner.